F'Kliuty Strung VX
|place = 15/20 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 16 |season2 = Survivor Fan Characters: All-Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 10/20 |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 11 |days2 = 24 }} F'Kliuty Strung VX, also known as "Al" is an alien originating from Destroy All Humans!, and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 2: Brains vs. Brawns and Survivor Fan Characters All Stars. 'Survivor Fan Characters 2' Episode 1: Brains vs. Brawn Al became a part of the Brains, or Caruga, tribe at the beginning of the season based off of his smarts and not-to-par physical strength. Al commented that he came onto SFC2 to observe humans as soon as he and his tribe arrived at camp. After the immunity challenge, Al gathered everyone on his tribe except Loris and Gus, and informed that one of the weaker players needed to leave first, and that he was protecting Mihoshi from getting voted off because he wanted to observe the 'misfits' of the tribe. This worked as the entire tribe voted Loris out. Episode 2: So This Is the Dreaded Exile Island? Al focused his attention to the non- human contestants on his tribe and formed an alliance with Mihoshi, Bitsy, and Max, and planned on targeting Ellise and P.J. for their attitudes, and stressed to his alliance that they needed either Vinnie or Gus. Later, he and Gus managed to save the fire that they made for the tribe when it started to rain. Episode 3: I Prefer the Term Paid Secret Keeping Al talked to Gus about joining his alliance with the other three for majority, and Gus used this as a way to secure himself as the swing vote between two alliances. Al's whole alliance relied on Gus to vote out Ellise with them, but Gus went to the other side and voted out Mihoshi. Episode 4: His Royal Pain in the Ass Wants a Coconut When he returns to camp, Al is completely shocked that Gus betrayed him and talks with Bitsy for a way to get in good with the big alliance of four. When the tribe talks about their outside lives, Al reveals that his real name is F'Kliuty Strung VX, but likes to be called Al for convenience. After the immunity challenge, Al and Max give up on trying to convince everyone to keep them, but are surprised when the tribe turns on P.J. and he is spared. Episode 5: Can I Please Object? Al is joyed that Bitsy was able to convince everyone to vote out P.J. instead of Max. Later, he asks Bitsy what she was able to find at her trip to Exile Island, and she reveals that she found an idol. On Day 14, Instead of a reward challenge a tribe swap occurred. The result, Al, Bitsy, and Max were switched to La Bira, and Chris, Drake, Spikey, and Sue were switched to Caruga. When Mary terrorizes Bitsy for sitting on a log with Al, Al plays with her words and turns it against her, something he found too easy with Mary. Episode 6: YES! I'm Not Dumb Anymore During the double boot day, Al, Bitsy, and Max came up with the plan to convince everyone on La Bira that with Mary gone, they would still have majority by getting Max to talk to them, but Max secretly betrayed him to save himself and Al was voted out by a vote of 5-2-1. Voting History 'Survivor Fan Characters All-Stars' Voting History Gallery |-| General= Al SFC2 Sprite Sheet.png AlAS Sprite Sheet.png Al SFC6 Jury Sprite Sheet.png Al Colored.png Al SFC6.PNG Al SFC2 Cast Release.png AlAS Cast Release.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 2= Al elim.png|Al voted off. |-| Survivor Fan Characters 6= Al SFC6 elim.png|Al voted off. Trivia *Al and Spikey are the first two to be voted off on the same day. Category:Caruga Tribe Category:La Bira Tribe (Switch) Category:Luna Tribe Category:Solaris Tribe (Switch) Category:Angry Happy Smiley Face Tribe Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 6 Contestants Category:15th Place Category:10th Place Category:Jury Members Category:SFC6 Jury Members Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Juror 2